Sakurai-Sensei and Takasaki Sensei's Awkward beginning
by charizard76
Summary: This story is about Sakurai sensei, and Takasaki sensei's High school love, this is all made up. And most of it doesn't follow the plotline. And it starts off slow, so please bear with me c: This is a pure Comedy/Romance story. If you can, please try giving it a read. I'll try not to disappoint you, friend. This is gonna be a book. Look forward to updates!
1. An Awkward Encounter

**Chapter 1** c:

It was an average day at Monshiro High school. It was Winter and it was cold. I looked around only to find students wearing the winter uniform (which looked terrible). Their colors clashed, dark greens and oranges. With the long skirt that barely passed the knees. There was also a long sleeved shirt that was fluffled. It was an awkward design with awkward colors. "Good morning, Takasaki!" yelled my best friend from across the room. "Oh. Selamat Pagi, Saito." I replied hesitantly. "Did you do your math homework today?" He asked beggingly. "Actually did you write yesterday's Chemistry notes too?" "Uh, I did both. Why? You didn't do anything yesterday again did you?" I asked mockingly. "Shut up. I have a lot of stuff to deal with okay. I don't have time to mess around with this education crap." He snapped. I just handed him all of my notes and my homework from last night. As I handed him all of my crap, the announcement box came flickering on. "Hello, students. Good morning." echoed the raspy voice of our principal, "Tomorrow we will be having a new transfer student tomorrow. Please be sure to be nice to HER and make sure SHE can fit in well with our system. That is all. Enjoy the school day. Remember learning is good for you." And the announcement box died. The only thoughts that rushed in my head were, _was this transfer student in our grade?_ _Why was she transferring at the end of a semester?_ Next week are finals and they end the semester for this half of the year. It was weird, and something was up. But, she was none of my concern for now. "Hey, Takasaki. Why is there a doodle of a really attractive girl at the back of your notes? I didn't know you were a mangaka." He said slowly and sadly. "HEY, GIVE THAT BACK." I yelled chasing after him. "HEHEHEHE, HEY EVERYO-" was all he could get out before I tackled him down unto the ground. I quickly snatched the book. "You're not allowed to copy my notes anymore." I smirked. He looked at me all pitiful. Hm. Well deserved.

I was walking home with Saito, as usual. "Dude, did you hear! My family is planning on using our shrine to host a festival. It's gonna start being an annual thing! I'm getting really excited!" Saito explained in heavy breaths. Pssh. A delinquent getting excited for a festival. Saito sure had the mind of a five-year old. "Yeah, it sounds like a big deal. Hey how about you treat me to a juice. I'll go to the festival, if you do." I said very nonchalantly. "OK OK OK OK OK OK OK." He excitedly exclaimed. "YOU OWE ME A COTTON CANDY AT THE FESTIVAL." I sighed. Being a delinquent was hard. All you had for friends were more delinquents. There were never any _women _delinquents. All I have is Saito. My childhood friend, I wish my childhood friend was a cute, attractive girl. Like in those mangas. Even though I'm a delinquent I like to read manga. I know, it's weird. But, that's me. And to be honest, the ones that speak to me the most are those nice slow-development romance mangas. Saito came running back with Black Tea in his hand. I was just about ready to hit him. I hated Black Tea. No one likes Black Tea. It tastes like the color black. "I GOT YOU SOME BLACK TEA!" Saito panted. "I hate Black Tea, dumbass." He ran away crying. I felt a little bad. But, it was nothing to be worried about. Saito was an idiot. And idiots never catch colds. Or feel pain. I looked around and sighed. I was alone again. I felt like going to the park again. I went to my neighborhood park and swung on a swing for an hour. It helped calm me down. I was walking towards the park and I see a black cat pass by, it was awkwardly wearing a red scarf. Apparently, that's bad luck in the United States. Hopefully, it's good luck for me. I need it. I had finally reached the park, only to find a girl sitting on _MY_ swing. I was about to flip a table. I need this time alone, and there she was a girl sitting on my swing. Great a girl just totally killed my vibe. I walked over there to consult her, and wake her up.

"Hey, that's my swing. So get off." I roughly told her. She gave me a shakely look, and she looked startled. So she nervously got off the swing and went to the next one. I was pretty proud of my intimidation factor. It helped me enhance my delinquent skills. According to Cosmopolitan, I'm a level 7 delinquent. I know it's a chick magazine, but they offer some great advice. I'm now a level 8 delinquent. I looked across from me, only to realize the girl I had scared off, was now fast asleep in the swing next to me. Do you know how confused I was? This definitely not a scene I would see in a manga. I looked around to see if I could fetch an adult to help me out in my current situation. I was utterly stumped. I had no idea who this chick was. It was getting dark out and this girl was calmly sleeping right beside a delinquent. Just who the hell is this girl? It was pretty cold. And I, as a man, could not bare to see a woman get a cold. So I threw my jacket over her, and swung away with the wind. It was calming night. It helped me swing and think about what I was doing currently with my life. Half the school hates me. The other half thinks I'm a weirdo, cause they caught me reading romance mangas. Saito was the only real ally I have, even though I treat him like shit. Everyone has more of a fondness to Saito than myself. Even though he's considered a delinquent, he's very smart, and very outgoing. He can be an idiot, but everyone can. He just has more moments than others. The only reason that he's not popular, is because he's not an attractive dude. And that he hangs out with me. Of course, I'm an obvious delinquent, I have the blonde hair, piercings, and a hot bod. All the factors of becoming a numba 1 delinquent are with me. I also have the intimidation factor down. The wind began to have a certain rhythm, it was putting me in a doozy mood. Even though it was shivering cold, I managed to close my eyes.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I awoke to feeling the cold hard sand in the sandbox that lay beneath the swings. Then all of a sudden, the girl who was sleeping on the swing next to me, was now on the ground also sleeping next to me. Luckily my jacket was on top of her too. Wouldn't want that to be dirty. Her head was heavily on top of my arm. And I couldn't feel my arm. "Hey, are you awake?" I asked softly. Who was I to disturb a girl's sleep. For a delinquent, I sound like a marshmallow. The girl looked very calm as she slept. I couldn't just wake her up. Wait, what time is it. I used my free hand to get my phone. Oh. I have five minutes to get to school. I slowly arose from the sand, and I tried to be as gentle as I could. Success! Ok, I decided the best way to get to school was to take a nearby bike and ride to school. Luckily, I had my handy multi tool with me. I used it to break off the chain that held a bike to the post. And biked off into the morning sun. Crap, I forgot my jacket. ~**ツ**


	2. Black Tea

There I was riding to school, jacketless. On a stolen bike.

It was kind of cloudy out, and it was beginning to get a little colder than it was last night.

I was wondering what I was going to do with all with all the attention that I was going to receive this morning.

I mean what would they think of a delinquent coming into school with a bike that they don't even own.

I rode the bike onto the bike rack, and then realized that I had no bike lock.

I looked around and saw Saito's bike. On that note, I decided to unlock Saito's bike lock and use it. I knew the combination anyways.

It wa 4.

As I was locking up my bike, it began to rain.

I like the sound of rain, it was calming noise. But, then it began to pick up speed. And the rain was now pouring. It was pretty rough. Every time a raindrop hit the floor, it sounded like a goat was being flipped over and over again.

I ran towards the building. Jacketless.

I ran into the room soaked. My backpack was soaked. My uncompleted homework soaked. My perfect attendance record soaked. My dignity soaked.

Apparently, they were in the middle of introducing the new transfer student. Who ended up being in our grade, in our room. 2-C. Who was apparently wearing my jacket.

"Selamat Pagi" I said as collected as I could sound. "Uh, I'll go stand outside in the hallway."

"Hold your horses, Takasaki! We're in the middle of introducing our brand new classmate. You might as well have the courtesy to listen in." Glared the teacher.

"H-H-Hi, my name is Izumi Sakurai. I'm from Hiroshima, please take care of m-m-me." She softly spoke. "I-I-I-I hope to be good friends with everyone."

She was very quiet, and looked very fragile. It kinda made me want to protect her. Plus she had my jacket. I wouldn't want that to get dirty.

"Well, since you're already standing Takasaki, why don't you give Sakurai a tour of the school." Stated the teacher in his usual stern tone. "Since you guys also seem to be already _acquainted_"

He said that while looking at Sakurai and my jacket. That she was wearing.

I realized the situation and thought it was great time to start whistling and avoiding eye contact.

"I'll go stand out in the hallway." I said, walking out. "Sakurai, when you're ready to take the tour, meet me outside."

I walked out feeling my cheeks go red.

WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO.

I HAD JUST MADE IT SO OBVIOUS THAT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED.

OH GOD. MY DELINQUENT LEVEL JUST DECREASED BY 7.

While I was freaking out, I hadn't noticed that the door had slipped open. And out came Sakurai. Who was awkwardly waiting for me to stop freaking out.

"Um, is this not a good time? You could give me a tour a-a-another time if y-y-you'd like." She softly panicked.

I slowly stopped freaking out, and realized that I was being watched.

I looked over at Sakurai and wondered how this girl had managed to get to school before me. And then I came to the conclusion that I was completely stuck in confusion.

"No, I apologize for my current actions, and for what you have just seen." I quickly said. "Now, let's get this over with."

"U-U-Um do you mind if I-I-I-I hold onto your jacket for a l-l-l-little longer? Or is it too much of a b-b-burden?" She asked, still very clearly startled.

"Yeah, sure. Just give it back whenever, try not to get it wet though, or I'll beat up your cat." I said looking as demeaning as possible.

She just looked at me, and almost burst out laughing.

That really pushed my button. I was up to here with her crap.

"Ok, follow me. I'll show you the school." I said, as I tried to keep my head from rolling away with anger.

As we wandered for a good half hour, she was asking questions about everything. But, it wasn't

anything relevant to anything I was touring about. She kept asking questions about animals.

Especially those that were around the school. She was wondering whether or not there were many

appeared around the school.

This girl was really weird. She seemed to be really happy when I said that there many animals that

appear in the park area behind the school.

"Um I-I-Is there a vending machine around? I-I-I'm a little thirsty." She nervously said.

"Yeah there's one down this hallway actually." I explained bluntly.

The hallway we were currently in, was the Third-Year's classrooms. It was quiet, everyone was

probably in class at the time.

"I'm a little thirsty, can we go a-a-and get some d-d-drinks?" She asked.

"Uh, sure, do you have money?" I asked her while pulling out my wallet.

"Y-y-yes, I do. D-d-don't worry." She replied.

As we walked down the hallway the awkward tension rose. It was far worse than it ever was. The

silence wasn't helping either. I don't know if it was I, who was making it awkward or if it was her. It

was probably just her, I mean she's always fidgeting and nervous.

We had finally made it to the vending machine to only realize that it was out of order. Well, all that

awkward tension for nothing. I looked to her, and she seemed pretty sad.

"Hey, don't worry about it. There's another section of vending machines downstairs." I smiled.

"Oh ok, I guess that's okay. B-b-b-but don't we have to go to c-c-class soon?" She wondered.

"Nah, school sucks anyways. Skipping every now and then is healthy for you!" I explained.

"But, it's my first day. I-I-Isn't this a little much." She fretted nervously.

"Wel, then I'll just tell them that I dragged you along. They hate me here anyways." I said with no

shame.

At that moment, she had lit up. She just nodded. And gave me a thumbs up and we walked down

the stairs.

As we walked down the stairs. She kept tripping over her own feet. And then she had almost fallen

several times. Luckily nothing major had happened.

We had finally reached the our class floor. Yeah, we're both in the Second year of high school.

"We have to be very quiet. Because right now, they probably think I'm still giving you the grand tour

of our lame school" I whispered to her.

"O-O-Okay." She said as she had done her usual fridget.

We creeped down towards the vending machines. Luckily we could hear them whirring. So, this time

they were functional.

As we approached them, we could see the light's flashing on. I felt good to be alive, I was pretty

thirsty too.

But, as we creeped a little faster towards it, we ultimately reached it. We were now standing in front

of an empty vending machine. It was completely deprived of any contents. That was when we

sulked. But, then I realized that they had just installed new vending machines one on the bottom

floor. Near the shoe lockers.

"Wait, don't loose hope now Sakurai! There are still vending machines on the bottom level." I

exclaimed, "Let's go down there!"

"O-o-okay, only if you want to t-t-take me down there." She said heisitantly.

"Trust me, we've wanted drinks for awhile now." I stated, "We're going to get those drinks from those

vending machines."

"Okay. Let's go get those drinks." She said without her usual fridgeting voice.

We ran down the stairs this time. I made sure that I was the one who was in front, so that way in

case of her tripping, she would trip on me. She's a klutz, so precautions should always be made for

people like Sakurai.

We finally made it to the bottom floor. I looked around, and the coast was clear. So we ran towards

the vending machines. Only to find that the only drink that was left in stock was Black Tea. The

world must curse at good looking delinquents, and nervous-for-no-reason girls today.

"Hey, how about you buy your dirnk first." I said. Being chilvarious was hard nowadays.

She bought her drink first, but I heard two clinks.

"Here's a black tea, this is for showing me around the school today, and letting me experience such

a fun time on my first day of school! Oh, and also for lending me your jacket for the day." She

smiled.

That was the first time I've seen her smile. I didn't know how to react, so I just accepted the black

tea.

As I cursed to my luck, as to how Black Tea was the only drink that was left in the vending machine,

I took a soft sip from my can.

It didn't taste as bad as I thought it had in my life. Huh. That's weird. I remember Black Tea being

really bitter. What the hell. Why does it taste so sweet.

"I'll see you in class, Takasaki! Thank you so much for today!" She smiled, "Let's be friends from

now on.

I just waved, and gave her a thumbs up.

Why is my heart going doki doki. It's beating really fast.

As I walked to class, I felt really confused.

Why do I feel so defeated?

~**ツ**


	3. Where's my Lunch again

Chapter 3 **ツ**

Writer's Comment: I've decided to stick with the paragraph style of writing, I apologize for any inconvenience that my spaced out writing has caused. I have also realized that the male sensei in Nichijou is actually named Takasaki, and not Takashi, Major shoutout to alphatab for pointing that out for me! Sorry again! Please take care of me!

Once I walked back into the classroom, the lunch bell decided to ring away. I was starving. But, I realized I didn't go home last night. I slept at the park instead. With Sakurai. Why does that sound really bad. Well, I'm a delinquent, bad is usually a good sound for me. Now, I needed to go get a lunch from the cafeteria. Even though I was starving I was in a pretty good mood, for uncalled for reasons. My time with Sakurai was quite enjoyable, to think I'd find a friend other than Saito. Actually I didn't see Saito in the classroom. I looked around through every crook and cranny. I decided to give him a call through my cellphone. *BZZZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZ* *BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* "Good Noon, Takasaki." He replied sickly, "What's up?" "Where are you, Saito?" I asked sternly, "I thought you were at school. Isn't your bike outside locked up?" "Don't you remember, I sold my bike two weeks ago." He laughed. That got me thinking. _Than wait, whose bike lock did I take, and why was the combination the same as Saito's? _I just stole a bike lock for a bike that I stole. "Alright, Saito feel better, you idiot. I'll see you later." I said. "Sounds Good Takasaki, I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." Saito said as he coughed.

I headed down to the Cafeteria and looked around, it was surprisingly empty. It was always kind of crowded and really claustrophobic. It was lonely feeling, being the only person to accompany yourself in various situations. This is one of those situations. I did my usual delinquent walk, and pretended that everything was great and that I was the cream of the crop. It was awkward, but it no one was in there. Except for the Lunch lady, but she didn't care. I was doing a little jig on my way up to the counter too, I was really getting into it, until I turned around, only to find Sakurai standing behind me almost bursting out in laughter again. I swear this girl appears at the most random and unwanted moments. I've noticed that there the only type of situations I encounter with this girl are awkward. "Uh, Hi." I said as I returned quickly back into my normal walking pace towards the lunch lady's counter. Who was also about to burst into laughter. "That was some p-p-pretty nice d-d-dancing that I had just witnessed. D-d-do you take classes?" She asked as she tried to stop laughing. "Uh, I used to, back in junior high." I told her as I felt my cheeks start burning.

I gave her a funny look, in hopes that she would forget what she saw. But, it only made her want to laugh more. I cursed under my breath. This girl enjoyed the sight of my idiocy. I ignored her and continued to walk. "H-h-hey, wait I was just kidding, that wasn't m-m-meant to be anything offensive." She cried. "I don't w-w-want to lose my first f-f-friend!" She dropped on the floor crying, and I was a little worried. Then I decided it was best to walk away, so I continued walking towards the Cafeteria counter, but the Lunch Lady refused to serve me unless I fixed what I started. She looked at me and blinked a thousand times and pointed at Sakurai. I stared at her for a good second and she wouldn't stop blinking.

I sighed and looked around. I walked over to the still-crying Sakurai and plumped myself next to her. "Hey, hey, I was just kidding now. No need to cry, I didn't mean to make you cry. We're still friends don't worry." I said calmingly. I tried my best to try to sound as comforting as I could. It was pretty hard because of my hardy nature. This could very well be the very first time that I talked so casually with a girl. Being a delinquent sure is hard, I have no experience with women, only with fighting. But, I do have experience in planting bamboo, since my Grandma has been harvesting bamboo shoots since she was little and I would sit with her and watch the progress of the bamboo shoots. I had a complicated childhood. "I-I-It's just I thought i-i-it would be nice to express myself around you since I-I-I read that in books that i-i-it was okay f-f-for friends to do this k-k-kind of thing with e-e-each other, y-y-you know? E-E-E-Expressing themselves with e-e-each other?" She continued to cry. I blanked out, I had no idea what to do to make her stop crying. I kinda just looked at her and wondered what I was supposed to do. I rethought to the time from when I was little and imagined what my Grandma would do when I cried. I remember the first time when I tried to plant Bamboo shoots they wouldn't grow and then snow came and killed them all. I began to bawl, all of my hard work and all of my energy had went to waste. I was confused and angry. My Grandma came towards me, hugged me and said these exact words; "_I'm here, don't worry I won't leave your side."_

I decided that if that would make her to stop crying and for me to finally get my lunch, that it was worth a try. I looked at her and decided that I needed to give it a shot. I slowly stretched out my arms and was reaching in for the hug as she bawled a little softer. And before I realized it, my arms were around her and were holding her tight, "I'm here, don't worry I won't leave your side." I said softly. And then I held her a little tighter. And before I knew it, she was doing the exact same. We were hugging on a cold, hard, disgusting floor. I made sure that coast was clear so that no one noticed this awkward scene. The only one who noticed us, was the lunch lady who was just standing behind the counter giving me the thumbs up and there. "Um, how long are we going to hug? I feel as if someone were to see us, they would misunderstand." I asked her. "Just a little longer, you're very warm." She said without stuttering and I could feel a smile form on my chest. "Okay, well can we at least stand and hug, because my ass is getting numb." I asked her bluntly. And with that we slowly stood up, and she ran into me with her arms crossing my body again. And I just awkwardly stood there. "Um, what is going on here?" Said a strangely familiar voice. I looked around fast, and quickly. It was the class Representative, Aimi Kyoko. "This isn't what it looks like Aimi!" The Lunch bell at that time had already rang. And with that I never got to eat lunch. ~**ツ**


	4. Extended Lunch?

Chapter 4 {｡^◕‿◕^｡}

Writer's note: I haven't been able to update very well recently. I've been busy with school, but I'll keep trying! Thanks for reading! Leave a Review, if you have any suggestions or comments about anything!

"Before you misunderstand, Aimi. I'm just holding her because she was crying and she needed some help getting up." As I explained to her. Sakurai was still holding on and she her grip was tightening. I bet I wasn't convincing at all. Why does this have to all happen today? Today was supposed to be great and not full of stress and misunderstandings. "Those types of actions will not be allowed within the school. To think you would seduce our transfer student on her first day. You truly are quite deserving of the title 'Delinquent'" She explained as she fixed her glasses and tightened her grip on her books. "Oh, well thank you, hahaha. Wait no. I didn't seduce her at all. Do you even think I have that type of power. I mean I am a dude." I said as I flailed my arms in the air. "Hey uh Sakurai, you've been hugging me for awhile now, do you want to let go or" "You're the worst, Takasaki, I knew you were bad, but to think you were this bad. Going after someone who's new here and didn't know of your terrible reputation, you horrible person." Aimi said as she scurried off. I just stood there motionless. Motionless in white. I just didn't know how to react to what I had just witnessed. I didn't know whether to be mad or sad. I'm probably known as a rapist, molester, or something of the sort. Something worse than that of a delinquent. Sakurai finally decided to let go and I felt my sides go a little numb as she let go. "S-s-sorry, I got caught u-u-up in the moment. W-w-whenever I get sad or down, my dad would u-u-usually hold me for a long while. I-I-I hope I wasn't m-m-much trouble." She said as she stuttered and blushed. "Isn't today just your first day? I can't believe you've caused a lot of misunderstandings already. And to think that they were all with me. I definitely got the short side of the stick." I exclaimed. Once I said that she got a little sad, and then I began to feel bad. Maybe I was being a little harsh with her, since I am her only friend at the moment. "But, hey that doesn't mean I didn't like how we hung out all day today. You can always come to me if you ever have any concerns or any problems with the school."

What am I saying? I'm being nice to her! For what reason? Why am I spouting nonsense! I gave her a funny look as I thought of what I was saying and she began to laugh again. "Alright, well we better get to class before something else crazy happens." I said as I headed towards the exit of the cafeteria. I looked back behind me, and she wasn't budging. "Hey, didn't you hear me. We'll be late for class, idiot." I said bluntly. She just stood there, as if she didn't hear me. I was a little confused at first, but she looked at me and then back at the cafeteria lady who was still watching over us. "You h-h-haven't eaten yet, h-h-have you?" She asked as she looked at me. I just shuffled my feet. She looked like she was gonna laugh her head off again. "Shut up!" I yelled as I ran away in pity. Oh, I knew I looked like a poor lost soul as I walked the rest of the way, panting and sweating. I walked in solemn pity. I, then, realized I was lost. I walked down the nearest hallway and stopped by a vending machine to grab a drink to fill my stomach. And to my advantage it was fully stoked. I chose my favorite drink, Strawberry Mango Swirling Power drink. It had my favorite television show on it, Bamboo man and Strawberry woman. It was a favorite television show that was from my childhood! "Happy GO! Don't go slow! Let's go fast, so we can make our moments LAST! Bamboo man! Strawberry woman! Holding hand in hand! We have so much fun stuff planned!" That's how the opening would go. It was such a great show! As I popped it open, I decided it was time to go back to class. It was currently 2:00, so it was the middle of 5th period. I looked around and realized that I was the only one in the hallway and walked down, loosened my tie and let my first button pop. Finally, some peace and quiet. I slowly walked back to class. Silence was truly golden. The announcement box came fritzing on. "Excuse me students, if anyone has seen Manabu Takasaki, please tell him to report to the Principal's office." The announcement box died.

What the hell's going on now. Today has been so crazy. Am I going to get my head severed? I slowly turned around and began walking towards the Principal's office. I just have to remember that being a delinquent means getting in trouble for me. It means that I have a commitment to getting in trouble to fulfill. That going to the Principal's office was just a matter of leveling up, that it should be happening every day for me. I smiled as I shook all the way to the Principal's office. As I slowly walked towards the door, I decided to knock on the door to the tune of the opening to my favorite television show. Bamboo Man and Strawberry Woman! The secretary lady opened the door, but she wasn't too happy to see me. She frowned as if she knew exactly where that song was from. Looks like I did something pretty freaking terrible to deserve this type of treatment. She let me in with a glare and proceeded back to her desk. I just looked around the room to get a sense of what my second home would feel like. I need to start getting used to this type of treatment. "Hey Principal Senji, Takasaki is here in the office." the Secretary said as her eyes didn't move away from her computer screen.

"Come in, Takasaki." said the Principal sounding disappointed. I walked in and immediately saw Sakurai sitting in the opposite chair looking a little sad. Then it hit me. She probably grew scared because I suddenly had run off. Why is this girl so weak and nimble? That's so weird. "Sakurai, here was telling me about how you haven't eaten yet and how you need more time to eat. And she's begged me to allow you to have more time in lunch and to make sure you get your food." The principal explained as he was sighing. "Why must it be a girl who saves you? Don't you have the balls to solve this on your own, without having a girl have to tell you what the problem is before you solve it yourself?" I just rolled my eyes. "Look, I never asked this girl to do anything for me, Principal, I simply was too occupied to get any lunch this period, I wasn't able to get anything that's it. Tomorrow it will be different. I'm keeping myself up so you don't have to worry." I said as I looked at Sakurai and then the Principal. "Well, I'm giving you a week, a week where you have extended lunch. Starting tomorrow, you will have 30 extra minutes for lunch. However, you will also be required to take 30 minutes of study hall to make up work." He said as he slowly got up. "And Sakurai, here, will be in charge of making sure you stay after school and to make sure you don't end up ditching your classes after the extra 30 minutes of lunch that you get." At this point, I was utterly convinced that Sakurai had the power to make the old, fragile but stern principal do as she says. Sakurai just looked at me and smiled. I had no words for my current situation, so I just smiled and prayed that nothing wrong would happen tomorrow, because today has been too much for me.

And with that, the principal sent Sakurai and I back to class. As we walked back, everything was quiet. She had no words and I had no words. It was an awkward silence, just as we had first met, which was yesterday. At the park. Where we both slept. Wow, we have almost little to no history, yet it seems as if she's a childhood friend of mine. I don't know how this girl can be so frail and fragile, while being kind and brave enough to have to handle with someone like me. A proud-to-be-delinquent who likes reading manga and childish television shows. I hope that this next week won't be one that will be full of what I experienced today. Sure, it was fun, and it was something totally different than that of which I'm used to, but it's too much. If this goes on, I'll be known throughout the school. And delinquents of my stature, must keep a low profile. And as I continued to think to myself, Sakurai happens to trip on flat ground. I don't know how this girl manages to be this weird, but she pulls it off pretttty well hahaha. WHAT AM I THINKING.

~**ツ**


End file.
